


like all good things

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Jaskier tells Geralt he'll like being bound up, he's not wrong.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	like all good things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1.bondage of KINKTOBER 2020.
> 
> This is the first geraskier fic I've ever posted, but not the first I've written. Be gentle with me.

It starts, like all good things, with Jaskier gently convincing Geralt that he'll like it. 

Which he does, and it should be ridiculous, how much he actually loves being restrained, never mind that he  _ could _ rip through the ropes (standard-fare, hemp) without breaking a sweat, but never would, as Jaskier told him not to and is trusting Geralt that he’ll stay bound. And that's what it all boils down to: trust. Him trusting Jaskier with his pleasure, trusting that Jaskier will deliver.

And that is why he is now laid down in a pillow-strewn bed in a high-end tavern, Jaskier having splurged on him.  _ Anything for my Witcher, _ he’d said. 

His arms are tied up to bedposts and legs folded up and restrained, calf to inner thigh. He is exposed and vulnerable... or would be the latter with anyone besides Jaskier standing at the foot of the bed, stark naked and ready to fuck him, throwing a vial of oil from one hand to the other.

His bard is grinning from ear to ear, the scent of his undeniable arousal has suffused the room, and it makes Geralt  _ want _ .

‘Now, what shall I do with you?’ Jaskier muses, voice low and sultry, not yet rough and raw from sucking cock, which he’s made into an artform, but which has been skipped tonight. So far.

Geralt says nothing, just waits for Jaskier’s pleasure, knowing that he’s waiting for a good thing, as ever.

The bed dips as his bard climbs in and begins to show Geralt what a pleasure being bound up can be with someone who knows their stuff.

Tonight it’s Geralt who cries himself hoarse, overwhelmed and overstimulated, all in mutual and enthusiastic agreement, Jaskier showing him that he hasn’t misplaced his trust.

*

Later, when he’s well-fucked and deliciously sore (at least for the moment) and bathed and bed-ready, he offers his opinion that they could procure spelled restraints and then he’d truly be at Jaskier’s mercy.

He’s praised for his idea and rewarded with sloppy and tired kisses before Jaskier falls asleep against his back, where Geralt likes him best.

Life is good.


End file.
